


DANCE!

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [44]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Utena: The Musical
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena: The Musical fanvid to Just Dance for Festivids</p>
            </blockquote>





	DANCE!

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lswuunntkqoqipw/DanceRGU.mp4)


End file.
